User talk:Wikikinetic
Uprising I'm always open to correct editing mistakes that are wiki-side, so thanks for noticing! That error is indeed odd, it seems that panel 7 is simply doubled. Oddly enough the code of the page lists the two panels as two individual pictures. I'll need to check if there's a panel missing and fix that. It doesn't get in the way of reading but is certainly an unnecessary distraction. Thanks again! -- 10:04, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Page Edits Hey there once more! I think I'll just go and grant you permission to edit mistakes/typos/grammar errors that you find in my articles. All of my works are currently undergoing rewrites or are created for the first time; at the moment I just get as much info on these pages as I can. So it's definitely not refined yet. If you'd like to help with these small issues feel free to do so! It would probably help me with the refinement of the pages later on. Should you edit something I don't like it's a button press away from being undone anyway. It's really great to see your interest in my content! -- 10:12, April 20, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me do this! I'll be sure to make use of this in order to make your articles even better than they already are. Wikikinetic (talk) 22:00, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Hi there, Wikikinetic! Just so you know, here we usually respond on the other person’s talk page so that they’ll get a notification for it and likely respond quicker. Funnily enough, it was actually Vorred who informed me of this when I first did the same thing :P. Responded over at your talk page. Wikikinetic (talk) 00:55, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Well I’ve been using the system for nearly five years now, and it’s never really caused any issues. It’s fairly easy to have both talk pages open, and I’ve even been able to trace back through conversations that happened before I joined without much difficulty. It’s even easier using the Recent Changes page, since it displays things differently than the Wiki Activity page. That said, I have actually used the other system on wikis which employed it, and imo they both work just fine despite their differences. Hope that makes some semblance of sense :P. Happy to help! Make sure to let me or one of the other staffers know if there’s anything we can do to help. That 1 Yeah, regarding what you said about the '1', please do delete it, I feel kinda stupid for not knowing how, but yeah, thanks Lhikan2189 (talk) 06:38, May 3, 2018 (UTC) The 1 Nope, you're good, thank you very much for getting rid of it Lhikan2189 (talk) 06:48, May 3, 2018 (UTC) You're welcome! I'm happy to help. Wikikinetic (talk) 06:49, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Discord Link Well, we did have one. However, the members quite constantly ignored the chat rules, which the staff deemed intolerable considering it was a public discord (I won’t go into detail on that), so we declared it unaffiliated with the wiki and removed it from the site. The discord itself is actually still in existence though and there are still some users there, but if you want to join I recommend talking to either Gonel or Pit, since it is now theirs once again. https://discord.gg/T6kQSF See you soon! --''[[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']]'' 14:58, May 15, 2018 (UTC)